


with the stars and us

by diarahan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Leo, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, Top!Takumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diarahan/pseuds/diarahan
Summary: "Then, it'll be fine. ... Come here.""Wait, like-- Already?""The more you think, the more you're going to psych yourself out for no reason. I know how you get.” Leo finally meets Takumi's gaze again. His tone is neutral, but Takumi can probably tell Leo's just as full of nerves as he is. They know each other well enough by now. He wonders why that's not stopping them. "So come here before I change my mind."





	with the stars and us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a a self-indulgent gift to myself, for my thirst for Top!kumi/Bottom!Leo smut somehow inspired this monster of a one-shot when it was supposed to be a quick PWP to get it out of my system. Whoops! If that isn't your cup of tea it's alright to click the back button I promise. Just let me have this, please.
> 
> In my rush and excitement to post this is unbeta'd, so please forgive any typos you might spy. ;; I tried to catch as many as I could but even I can miss the obvious. Thank you for reading in advance!

"This is quite possibly the stupidest idea we've had yet," Leo laughs a little breathlessly when they pull apart from each other, the taste of sour blue popsicles still fresh on his lips.

 

There's not much to do for two introverted teenaged boys in the middle of summer alone. Naturally they wave off the idea of tagging along with their siblings on a uncomfortably cramped weekend trip to Disney, which neither of them were a fan of in the first place, let alone the stuffy trip to and from there. It was more for their younger sisters' sake than anything else, and there wasn't too much resistance when they declined. Their siblings know better by now than to force them into uncomfortable social events when it's not necessary or tempers start to flare, and they didn't seem all to opposed to the idea of Leo and Takumi staying home alone together if they got along enough to do so now without the risk of destroying their homes in petty fights. Leo didn't like the knowing look in Camilla's eyes in particular before they all left, her "Stay safe" ringing in his ears as an entirely different meaning than in the typical sense. If Leo had less class, or were Takumi, he would have flipped her the bird.

 

All Leo really wants to know now, is how the fuck does she keep predicting these things. She was the one who first called it when they went from enemies to frenemies to friends. She always chuckled quietly at the bags under his eyes in the morning after just emerging from an all-night phone call. She knew why Leo likes staying over at Takumi's more often than staying at home when he didn't even like leaving the house much at all before meeting, and she didn't question it when she sees Takumi casually climbing into Leo's window to hang out on a whim when she was going to call him down for dinner, only smiling easily and inviting him as well. She knew why Leo felt happier and more at ease around Takumi than anyone else long before he ever even thought about it.

 

Back then, none of those things seemed unusual to him. Not that he had much in the way of experience with close friendship, but all of those things are typical of a standard best-friendship from what he's seen and read and sometimes watched are they not? So he never appreciated the constant leering and giggling and sly innuendos and every day he felt closer to pardoning his French and telling Camilla to shove it.

 

So, they might have grown a little closer than they originally planned. They might share lingering stares and accidental touches that last a second too long, and Takumi might be sneaking into his room later and later at night and not leaving til morning, and Leo sometimes may not come back from Takumi's house for days at a time. They might borrow each other's clothes, make breakfast together or for each other when no one else is in the house. Yes, it looks suspicious, but it's not like anything comes out of it. The only reason Leo's heart skips and races at any of it is because of Camilla getting the wrong idea. There's nothing going on between them. There shouldn't have been, anyway, no matter how much he longed for it.

 

That doesn't mean he doesn't catch the numerous careful glances Takumi throws at his rarely bare legs today, clad in shorts for the humid weather, and he catches his own gaze lingering far too long on Takumi's own bare biceps and the nape of his neck, his usual baggy hoodies discarded for simple tanktops. It's far from the first time. It's been happening far too long. But nothing came out of it. Nothing was supposed to come out of it, because they're best friends. It's a miracle in the first place their relationship even made it to this point without hormones possibly wrecking what they've built up. They shouldn't risk it, not something as irreplaceable as what they've made.

 

Maybe this is all Camilla's fault. Maybe her delusions penetrated their own subconscious and slowly imprinted weird ideas into their heads without them knowing over the years they've known each other. That's what finally pushed them over the edge. Instead of watching their favorite dumb sci-fi or fantasy movies or reading or gaming or going out like they normally do when they're bored out of their minds on a hot Saturday, they decide to kiss on top of Takumi's family's annoyingly squeaky leather couch "just to see what it's like". Leo feels it whine under his weight when Takumi presses him down onto the cusion and it's somehow not uncomfortable, even when it lasts far longer than he thought it would. It was supposed to be a quick, curious peck on the lips that they gagged and laughed about immediately afterwards. One kiss wasn't supposed to turn into three or four, and the fifth was not supposed to last a good three or ten minutes, right up until now. Like they've been waiting for this.

 

It's funny, he frankly never liked the blueberry kind at all, and yet he finds himself lightly darting out a tongue to catch more of the lingering taste when Takumi pulls back, only inches away.

 

Takumi isn't laughing at all, staring not quite at him, but as if he's following the movement of his tongue, pupils looking a little blown. Leo feels a flush of what should have been embarrassment creep up his cheeks, but his pulse quickens as if something exciting, or dangerous, is about to happen. "... I think I can come up with a few others." He says it distractedly, like it's a private thought he hadn't meant to actually say out loud.

 

Even if it was, it makes Leo's heart skip in interest in the continuation of that thought. "Like?"

 

Takumi startles suddenly and backs off of him, like he really hadn't meant for Leo to hear that. Leo tries to pretend he's not disappointed by the comfortable weight above him disappearing, but sits up along with him anyway. Takumi's ears are as bright as Leo's cheeks feel, and his guilty silence speaks volumes.

 

"... This is far from how I expected today to go, I have to admit."

 

"I didn't say anything!? What did you think I was gonna say!?"

 

He's getting defensive, in the way he does when he thinks rejection is eminent. His flushed cheeks and furrowed brows are telltale signs and Leo feels himself getting annoyed in response like he always does. Can't he grow up?

 

"Oh, cute. You don't want to say what I know you're going to, and so you're going to make me instead so I can look the fool and not you."

 

"Well if you're so sure of yourself, then just say it." Asshole.

 

Leo glowers at him for a moment, fully aware of what he's trying to pull, but he gives. Someone has to be the bigger person here and that duty tends to fall on him. It's not too late to just drop it entirely and save them both the embarrassment, he reminds himself, but strangely enough he doesn't. How bright his cheeks are burning are definitely ruining his intended intimidating effect, and eventually he drops his glare entirely, too embarrassed to look Takumi in the eye with what he's about to say.

 

"... You wish to... experiment, yes? I mean, given the context with what we just did and your overly-defensive reaction I can't think of any other conclusion that'd naturally fit and I..." He's rambling and his speech is getting stiffer as if he were writing an essay and not talking to his best friend. A nervous tic, convenient some days and embarrassing most others.

 

"You didn't have to mention my reaction!" Leave it to Takumi to get hung up over the most minor things. It's probably for the lack of anything better to say, because Leo hit the bulls-eye. As always.

 

His gaze shoots down to his lap out of shame of being exposed so easily, his body rigid and tense like he's ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Like he could abandon Leo in his own house anyway, but it won't be for a lack of trying.

 

"And you... what?" He murmurs quietly.

 

"I... wouldn't mind it, if it were the case."

 

Takumi's reaction is instant, he shoots up rod-straight and his eyes are so comically large Leo would laugh in any other situation. "... You’re serious?"

  
"It's common enough, isn't it? Between close friends," Leo shrugs, actually having no fucking idea if this is common between close friends or not. It should be, if the term friends-with-benefits is so mainstream. He's still not meeting his gaze but tries to sound like it's a logical and natural conclusion, like he hasn't been thinking about something like this almost as long as they've known each other.  He then pauses for a moment, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious.

 

What if he's being presumptuous about their relationship?

 

"That... is what we are, isn't it?"

 

Takumi looks slightly stricken for a moment, like he's taken aback that Leo would ever even doubt such a thing. But it's certainly not like they've ever verbalized it. They've always been far too stubborn to admit such intimate feelings, especially of a relationship born from mutual hatred. They both knew it happened, but can't pin-point an exact moment where they crossed the border from being rivals to the closest of best friends. It just... happened. Dropping by each other's houses unannounced and wearing each other's clothes for impromptu sleepovers somehow became just as normal as glaring at each other from across the classroom used to be. Eventually Takumi's expression levels, and Leo doesn't detect even the faintest hint of hesitance when he answers.

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

The certainty in his tone makes Leo's expression soften and his heart feels strangely swollen, like the affection he feels for the boy in front of him is about to overflow.

 

"Then, it'll be fine. ... Come here."

 

Takumi wears the deer-in-the-headlights look adorably well. "Wait, like-- Already?

 

"The more you think, the more you're going to psych yourself out for no reason. I know how you get.” Leo finally meets Takumi's gaze again. His tone is neutral, but Takumi can probably tell Leo's just as full of nerves as he is. They know each other well enough by now. He wonders why that's not stopping them. "So come here before I change my mind."

 

Leo watches Takumi pause for a moment, watches him mentally fast-forwarding everything that could possibly go wrong in his head before making a decision like he always does, and watches him mentally go 'fuck it' immediately after like he always does, as he crawls back in between Leo's lap and crushes their lips together once again without warning. He saw it all coming, but the force behind it has him making a surprised sound without meaning to before responding back more calmly. Fuck, he told himself he wasn't going to make embarrassing noises and that's already out the window. Oh well, he thinks.

 

He gathers Takumi's face in his hands, more to keep him steady than as some sort of romantic gesture as Takumi crawls further above him, until Leo finds himself sinking back into again couch until his back is pressed against the cushions with Takumi's weight above him keeping him trapped. Their kiss softens much more, going from near clacking teeth to smoother slides of skin against each other, making soft popping noises with each parting that shoots heat down their stomach each time. Leo decides he likes it. All of it. So he moves his arms so that instead they wrap around Takumi's neck this time, in encouragement to let him know that this is fine, he's not going to mess anything up, keep going.

 

It must have gotten through, because Takumi finds the courage to deepen their kiss further this time, and Leo's breath hitches a bit when he feels a warm wetness lap at his lips. He doesn't waste time parting them, and he's rewarded with that slowly fading taste of blueberry popsicle sliding against his own tongue. He wonders if his own cherry-stained one fills Takumi with as much irrational excitement as his does to Leo? He wonders if he'll feel just as excited when popsicle season's over and it's just their own raw taste of flesh, or maybe the taste of hot chocolate or tea or coffee as they kiss near the fireplace when the weather starts to chill, and then he wonders why he's assuming this will continue beyond today. He's acting like a fool. Maybe making out isn't good for Leo's mental health, it's clearly shutting his brain down. They should stop, he thinks, as he presses up into Takumi even further, their steadily labored breathing mixing together until they can't tell each other's voices apart.

 

It must have been at maybe four full minutes before they part again but it felt like months, and Takumi doesn't even pause to look at him before he's diving into the crook of Leo's neck, trailing kisses down his path and Leo almost wants to laugh at how weird this all is. His crude and boorish best friend, cradling him and kissing his neck like some passionate European lover. It's as jarring as it is wonderful, and he finds himself smiling as he cranes his neck to the side to allow him even further access. Leo lets out a breath with each kiss, relieved that Takumi misses his pulse on the way down. He's supposed to be the calm one here, and Takumi discovering his erratic heartbeat would give him away instantly.

 

He eventually reaches the collar of Leo's shirt and pauses, like he's not sure what to do from here, or rather what he's allowed to do. Leo easily makes that decision for him by pushing him up slightly to make room for pulling off his own shirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor before lying back down. Takumi stares down at him for a moment that stretches far too long, like he's seeing him for the first time somehow. It makes Leo flush despite himself, half hiding his face behind the back of his hand and furrowing his brows.

 

"You're staring like you've never seen me without a shirt on." 

 

That seems to wake Takumi up somewhat. He jumps a little, immediately shaking his head. "What-- No! It's not even-- This is just... weird." He finishes, lamely.

 

Leo just quirks an eyebrow. "It was your idea."

 

"You're the one who said it!"

 

"I just voiced what you were thinking."

 

"Shut up." Takumi burns red again, and it makes Leo smile that he doesn't even try to deny it.

 

"Is this the part where I tell you to 'make me', or?"

 

"God," Takumi shakes his head again, this time laughing a little in exasperation. Leo smiles right into the kiss Takumi presses once again into his lips to do just that, before heading back down to where he meant to go. Leo doesn't look down, trusting him with what he wants to do, and instead focuses his gaze on the white ceiling above him not quite believing this is his life right now and remembering how to breathe.

 

He promptly forgets again when a wet swipe to his bare nipple makes him gasp and nearly lurch off the couch in shock, only being held down by the sturdy body on top of him. Strange, Leo never particularly thought about that part of his body being sensitive much at all. Maybe it was just because he was caught off-guard, until another curious lick sends shivers throughout his body. For a moment he feels nothing else, like Takumi's considering something before he's attacked by an onslaught of sucks and kisses, even lightly teasing scrapes of teeth against the completely hardened bud. Leo almost doesn't register his fingers toying with the other, being rolled slowly under the pad of his thumb and pinched and pulled. Leo's not sure what to do with himself, panting quietly and grasping at Takumi's shoulders as if he's not sure if he wants to keep him there or push him away. He feels his hips jerking upwards involuntarily into where they're slotted against Takumi's abdomen and he _feels_ more than hears him moan a little in response, right against his chest.

 

Both his nipples end up damp, red and pert with wanting when Takumi pulls away from his chest however long later, an eternity it felt like, his quiet puff of laughter against them making Leo gasp once more despite himself. "I can't believe that actually works."

 

It takes Leo a few moments to catch his breath, and his voice comes out contradictorily feathery and light when he glares down at him. "I'm just not used to something like this. Don't get cocky."

 

Takumi just grins back at him, simply giving him his usual "Uh huh," before continuing lower down, dropping slow kisses down Leo's abdomen. Leo's sure he's purposely aiming for where he knows he's secretly ticklish on purpose, nipping softly near his bellybutton and lightly pinching at his sides playfully on the way down. Leo yelps and laughs at each contact, swatting at Takumi's shoulders to get him to cut it out, and it should feel weird how light and easy this is quickly becoming. It should by all means be tense, awkward and clumsy, and he half-expected them to chicken out when the chest-kissing started.

 

Maybe it's a testament to just how long they've longed for this.

 

Leo jumps at the feeling of fingers straying near the waistband of his shorts, only now very aware of himself stirring with interest just beneath them. He flushes with embarrassment suddenly, not wanting Takumi to see even though it's far too late for that by now with his face right next to it, visibly straining against his own clothing. He reaches out to grasp at Takumi's hand, causing him to look up, startled by the action. Leo can feel how bright his face is burning, once again using his own free hand to cover his mouth out of habit.

 

"You... truly don't have to-- It's not necessary, really."

 

Takumi just scoffs. "What, you think I'm doing this out of obligation or something?" He starts to blush a bit himself after a moment, looking away slightly but not moving from his position. "I'm... not doing anything I don't want to, so... Just let me, alright?"

 

All Leo can bring himself to do is swallow and nod. "... Alright."

 

Takumi doesn't look back, still a little red in his ears as he slowly gathers and brings down both Leo's shorts and underwear at once. Leo can't help but to squeeze his eyes shut, not quite knowing if there's any way to mentally prepare yourself for being completely exposed and bare to someone outside besides yourself and soon he doesn't have time to think about it at all when he feels himself spring out of his shorts. He gasps at the chill of the air against his need and there's a sudden pause, now of all times.  Before he can question or panic that something's wrong or if he looks weird down there or something a slow, curious swipe against his shaft makes him freeze at once. Leo makes himself completely still, as if he thinks moving would scare Takumi away like some frightened animal. Leo definitely wants more of what he's doing and wants him to know it, slowly opening his legs further with what little room the couch has. Takumi apparently notices, and helps by moving them so that one rests on the top of the couch and the other is held up and apart by his own hand.

 

The next thing Leo feels after that is _heat_. Heat that should only be felt on the sole part of his body getting the attention, but yet feels like it's enveloping all of him at once, to the point of making him gasp embarrassingly high. He immediately slaps his hands over his mouth to hold back any similar sounds and feels a quick puff of laughter from Takumi as he slowly sinks his mouth on him further. He should smack him for that, but then he'd probably stop.

 

Takumi seems to be testing how far he can take Leo in his mouth. Leo doesn't think he'll have too much trouble-- he's about average sized at best and Takumi does have a huge mouth after all. He thinks instead of running it on sarcastic and inflammatory quips it's much better-suited for this, especially when he manages to reach far enough for his nose to nuzzle Leo's hair before pulling back up, Leo shuddering and melting into the mattress through the entire movement. He blinks down at him a little dazed, silently questioning why he stopped while watching him wipe his mouth of any stray saliva.

 

"Sorry, I just... wanted to try that," Leo feels weirdly entranced by the way Takumi's cheeks redden and the slight glaze over his eyes. "But I don't think I can go all the way down again."

 

Leo sounds genuinely puzzled when he asks, "Why not?"

 

"It tickles my throat weirdly and I can't promise I won't puke all over you, that's why."

 

The spell breaks a little and Leo's stare flattens into something exasperated. "That," He pauses. "Is a compelling enough reason I suppose. Just... don't mention anything about vomit while I'm still turned on, _please_."

 

Takumi laughs and leans in closer, making sure his lips brush against the tip when he speaks. "So this turns you on, huh?"

 

"Don't do that." Leo's voice comes out too shaky to sound exactly commanding. "And that is the whole purpose of this is it not? Why is it news?" He keeps his glare even as his cheeks flush as Takumi moves to grabs his hips and he tries not to think about how much he likes how it feels. His hands are larger than Leo's own, a fact he's bragged about once out of pettiness and Leo wasn't exactly as displeased as he pretended to be. "You're just trying to embarrass me."

 

"Yeah, I am." Takumi agrees, before he dives back down and takes Leo into his mouth once more, this time moving only to about halfway and focusing his efforts towards the top. There's no way Leo could control his voice now, at the very least he tries to maintain the volume. There shouldn't be anything to be ashamed of since they're home alone, but he knows for a fact Takumi will brag for ages about making him moan like a girl and he refuses to give him that satisfaction, but damn he's making it hard. Sometimes he sucks too hard and it makes Leo flinch, but it's not exactly unpleasant. His hips involuntarily hitch up directly into Takumi's mouth every time, and Takumi has to steady them with a firm grip. He's strong, something Leo's always admired and longed after in ways he shouldn't, and if he keeps holding them as tightly as is he'll definitely bruise. That thought alone makes Leo twitch up again with a yearning sigh, and Takumi's grip tightens once again. He must be dripping wet in his mouth right now, he realizes, and it makes him suck in a breath with a pleased hiss.

 

He can't tell how long this lasts for, every moment feels like it’s being stretched into an eternity but it can't possibly be long, because how could Leo possibly last long with the boy he's hopelessly enamored with willingly taking him into his mouth, holding him tight like he wants him. He does want him. Jesus Christ, Leo realizes, he _does_ want him. The reality of it all hitting him at once is what distracts him from his impending climax, and he only manages out a "Wait, don't--" before it's too late, and with horror overpowered by pleasure he's starting to spill into Takumi's mouth. It startles Takumi a little, making him pull back a bit with a pop from his mouth and watch the rest spill against Leo's stomach and chest, with Leo helplessly gasping and spasms along to it until it's over.

 

They're both equally breathless for different reasons. It takes Leo a full minute or two to stop the tremors wracking his body, and when he opens his eyes Takumi's sitting up and staring back at him and looks as if his breath has been stolen from him. He doesn't see a trace of his spill beyond a tiny missed spot on the corner of his lips. Leo didn't hear him spit anything out either, meaning... he must have swallowed.

 

It's a good thing he's laying down because his suddenly hit with another wave of pleasant dizziness.

 

"Um... Woah." Is all Takumi says, and it brings him back to the reality that he just came in his best friend's mouth with no warning.

 

Leo's cheeks burn with shame. "Um ... Sorry."

 

"What--no," Takumi shakes his head, half-laughing a little incredulously. "I didn't mind it. I was just surprised, that's all. ... You okay?"

 

He feels fucking incredible, actually. "Yeah... I'm alright."

 

Leo slowly brings himself to sit up with languid limbs, with unnecessary help from Takumi gently pulling him up by the hand. A smile almost tugs at his lips at that. "What about you?"

  
"Huh?"

 

"Are you..." Leo makes a pointed look between their laps. Takumi's, in particular, and how painful it looks straining against his shorts. "Okay?"

 

"Uh-- " Takumi follows his gaze, seemingly forgetting about himself before he quickly scrambles to cover himself in vain, breaking eye contact. It's ridiculously endearing. Emphasis on 'ridiculous'. "Yeah! Yeah, totally fine. Don't worry about it."

 

Leo gives him a flat look, before trying to bat his hands away from his lap. Why is it cool for Leo to be completely nude in front of him but God forbid he sees even a hint of Takumi's boner. "No, it's not. I haven't done anything for you yet, and I don't like owing you." Leo leans in slightly, trying to catch Takumi's eyes looking as earnest as he can. "... Do you want the same thing?" He'd do anything at all, really. Even if he didn't owe him a thing, he'd do anything.

 

Takumi looks a little distracted, his breath catching a bit. Leo had to lean close enough to meet his downturned gaze with an upturned one, and it's unusual, considering their normal height difference. Leo vaguely remembers reading somewhere that upturned eyes are somewhat of a weakness for men in Japanese culture, but he never really understood it himself. Takumi doesn't seem to be an exception to this, though, because he looks flustered and a little tongue-twisted when he tries to speak while keeping his gaze. "U-Uh... it's just--" He pauses, finally breaking eye contact in embarrassment. "I think I want something... different."

 

"... Different." It takes Leo only a moment to catch on before he simply says, "... Oh."

 

"It's alright if you don't want to!" Takumi blurts out suddenly, obviously too embarrassed to pursue the matter further. "We probably shouldn't-- I didn't even think we'd get this far and it's stupid and we should just drop it, you're tired right? Go ahead and take a shower or something."

 

Leo's heart is thundering in his chest at how fast everything is developing, but he's definitely not letting Takumi escape this now. He wants this, too. He wants it so fucking badly. Maybe they're going faster than they should, but he's never been more sure of anything. The images of it has possessed him far longer than just today, often catching him when he's restless and alone in bed when the worst of his chronic insomnia plagues him. A lot of the time it's the only way he'll get back to sleep, sticky and spent and physically exhausted with fading thoughts of melding bodies with his best friend until sunrise.

 

Leo grabs his shirt from where it fell to the floor and half-heartedly throws it back on for decency's sake more than anything, the length being just enough to cover anything incriminating. He doesn't really need to, but doesn't feel quite bold enough to brazenly walk around stark naked around the house. He doesn't bother with his shorts or underwear again though, because he won't be needing them.

 

He grabs Takumi's hand without warning and stands, throwing only a casual backward glance at before he starts walking, tagging him along towards the stairs. "The couch is a little too cramped for me. I'd much rather do this on a bed."

 

Leo's been in and slept in Takumi's room more times than he can count, to the point he can sleepwalk around it and not trip over a thing. It's the polar opposite of his own and feels just as familiar, down to the blue curtains fluttering with the breeze through the open window right above the bed, to the feel of Takumi's favorite cotton comforter beneath his skin as Takumi carefully lies him on top of it like he's something delicate. He should feel affronted, he thinks, but Leo just feels spoiled, his cheeks warm with affection. He can't say he dislikes that feeling.

 

He doesn't let Takumi stray far, wrapping his arms around him to pull him down and kiss him again languid and slow, legs opening up to slot him in between. Takumi makes a surprised sound but responds back in full, holding himself up above Leo with his forearms so he doesn't completely fall onto him. They've already gotten even better than they were an hour ago and that already felt perfect. They sync with each other's pace, and eventually Takumi's hands slide under Leo to wind around him tight, pressing their bodies even closer together. Leo allows himself a moment to pretend they actually are lovers, imagines them going to sleep and waking up doing exactly this, going through their day sharing kisses like this, and he feels himself go lax even further.

 

"You're in a weirdly good mood," Takumi notes when they part, his voice quiet like he doesn't want to destroy the atmosphere they've created.

 

"Am I?" His voice comes out dreamily, answering his own question.

 

"At the very least, you're not a nervous wreck like I am. Seriously, why am I the only one panicking here?"

 

"Because you panic over literally everything," Leo unwraps an arm to give his cheek a soft stroke, looking him directly in the eye. "... And, because you're kind."

 

The sudden praise makes heat rush to Takumi's cheeks, but he doesn't turn look away. He looks like he can't. "What does that have to do with anything?"

 

"You wouldn't be panicking if you didn't care. That's all." Leo pets his cheek once before pulling away. "Do you have --"

 

"Yeah, just, hold on a minute."

 

Takumi moves to take off his own shirt, and Leo only gets to admire the view for a moment before his vision's blocked by his own shirt being slid off him once again. When he settles back into the mattress, Takumi's staring at him again like he's seeing him all over again for the first time. It startles him, making him flush to the tip of his ears suddenly. Today's far from the first time they've oogled each other, of course, but never so openly and so frequent. If Leo were naive, he'd think Takumi was in love with him. "What..."

 

"Nothing-- It's nothing." Takumi finally breaks their locked gazes to lean over him and rummage through the drawer besides his bed, and Leo takes that time to take him in unobstructed. The orange glow of the setting sun above them makes Takumi's lighter hair blend in with the colors, and Leo has half a mind to reach up and untie it, letting the absurd length of it all fall loose around his shoulders. He decides on a whim to do just that, and it makes Takumi pause in his rummaging to shoot him a quick curious look, but Leo's too entranced by how it falls around him like curtains to notice. It obstructs the sun's rays from him a bit, but Leo finds he likes that. He slides fingers through a few strands to amuse himself until Takumi finds the small bottle of lube, and he can't help but shoot up a curious eyebrow. He was the one who asked, but...

 

"... You actually own some. Why?"

 

"Thank your friend for the unwanted birthday gift." Ahh, Niles. Leo wisely decides not to comment further, secretly happy it's not for any other reason. He thinks about thanking Niles for real, actually, before realizing that'd be setting himself up for relentless teasing for months.

 

Takumi uncaps it and pours a good amount onto his fingers and reaches down to trace around where he's puckered tight, and Leo jumps at the sudden contact. He makes himself relax and breathe in, closing his eyes so he can both focus on the feeling, and not to stare and make Takumi more nervous than he already is.

 

After some hesitation he feels a finger push in and he gasps quietly before quickly assuring Takumi he's alright before he asks like he knows he will. He hears him say "Alright," before he feels that finger slowly moving in and out, making him want to squirm from the unfamiliar sensation but carefully holding himself still until he's not so uncomfortably tight and it slides in and out from him easily. Takumi repeats it with two, Leo shivering at the exposure he feels being scissored open and apart and wonders if he's staring inside, then three, sunken into him deep until that embarrassing high-pitched cry sneaks out from him once again, then lowered into stifled whimpers at each thrust. The friction against his walls shoot pleasant sparks down his spine each time, making him spasm and the slick noises of each movement and Takumi's steady, careful breathing is all Leo can hear. He feels it coming, that familiar knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter and he tries his best to hold it back. There's no way he's stopping here, he can't. Not _yet_ \--

 

And thank God Takumi stops just in time, Leo feeling equal parts relief and frustration when his fingers slide out from him all at once. When he opens his eyes again after catching his breath Takumi looks like he's trying to gather himself together, his free hand covering his face and just practicing how to breathe again. He can still see his ears through the tresses of his loose hair, burning red and Leo's heart races pleasantly knowing he's the cause of it. He can make him just as much of a wreck as Takumi does to him and he doesn't even have to lift a finger. It's just so cute. Leo feels ridiculously smitten.

 

Thankfully it doesn't seem to take too long for him to get his shit back together, although his cheeks still glow a faint pink, and he moves to grab Leo's hips to elevate them from the mattress to pull him close to his own. At some point he's freed himself from his own trousers and Leo's greeted with a press of heat against his entrance, making him hiss and curl his toes with anticipation.

 

"Leo--" Takumi starts.

 

" _Yes_ , I'm sure. For the love of God if you back out now I won't forgive you."

 

"That wasn't what I was going to say, smartass." Takumi levels him with an irritated look before taking his legs in his hands and spreading them wide, causing a brilliant flush to spread across Leo's face, something tingling inside him pleasantly. "I was going to say don't hate me if I lose control."

 

That's the only warning Leo gets before he pushes inside and he feels choked, gasping for air from the sudden pressure. It only hurts a little bit, but he doesn't dislike the worry Takumi can't hide in his eyes. He truly is kind. His voice comes out breathy and feather-light when he says "I'm alright", and Takumi leans in to press in further, bringing Leo's legs along with him so that his knees are slowly being pushed towards Leo's own shoulders with the movement. They're as intimately close as two people can possibly be and he's being spread apart helplessly to take it. That makes Leo sigh and shudder in contentedness, and he wonders when exactly has he become so spoiled as to long for being taken like this, nearly halfway towards the edge just from the act alone. Probably around the time they met.

 

When Takumi sinks inside of him all the way their faces end up mere inches apart, both panting hard and not being able to tear their gazes away from one another. They haven't even started and Takumi looks like just as much of a wreck as he feels, and no doubt he looks the same. They both start to laugh a little, out of nerves or giddiness or both before Takumi adjusts his grip to hold Leo's thighs firmly before moving in a slow and steady rhythm. His older bed creaks a bit with every rock but Leo can't bring himself to care, it only adds to the intimacy of the act and he's practically humming with each slow thrust and he feels a symphony of warmth and tightness slowly pool into his stomach and his cock twitch along with them. If Takumi's family were here they'd have to be careful, shushing each other's hushed giggles and maybe even blasting music to disguise the squeaks of the bed. That thought shouldn't excite him as much as it does. It almost feels rebellious.

 

"Does it-- Do you feel okay?" Takumi's deep enough inside him that their foreheads are pressed together and panting against his own lips and it makes Leo's body sing. He normally hates the heat and sweat, but the beads dripping drown from Takumi's cheeks to his own makes feel pleasantly hot.

 

"Yes-- yes," Leo manages to get out, his voice sounding high and choked like he's close to tears, yet breathless with bliss. "Yes," he says again, mindlessly, when a thrust hits a certain angle that makes his toes curl into themselves reflexively. Takumi releases the hold on his thighs to favor his waist and bumps their foreheads together softly, looking ridiculously fond.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He chuckles a bit, Leo probably looks as love-drunk as he feels. It's alright, for once he doesn't mind looking like a fool. He feels too good to care.

 

"Mm," Leo wraps his arms around his neck lazily, pulling him close and nuzzling against his neck contentedly. The ticklish sensation makes Takumi laugh again, gladly holding him back. He keeps the pace slow, but it consistently hits that spot in Leo that makes his thighs quiver. He wraps them around Takumi's waist tight, both to keep himself still and keep him close.

 

"I've never seen you like this before," Takumi sounds a little awestruck, and Leo feels a soothing hand run through his short cropped hair. He doesn't feel the familiar weight of his trademark headband, it must have fallen off at some point. "Is it... is it that good?" Takumi asks, a little sheepishly.

 

"I don't know," Leo answers, honestly. It's not like he has any other kind of experience to go off on. Maybe he's just average for all he knows, but he could never see himself doing something like this with anyone else. The very thought of anyone else touching him like this has never sounded less appealing. But if it's Takumi, he feels like he'd let him do anything he wanted to him. Leo would give him everything if he got his in return. "But I like it. So, don't stop." He finally manages to pull himself away from the crook of Takumi's neck and presses their foreheads together again, their noses bumping gently and runs a hand through Takumi's silver tresses. He's only now realizing he hasn't stopped smiling once. "Please."

 

Takumi stares at him, looking utterly helpless like he can't believe Leo is real right now. It's so cute it makes Leo want to kiss him, so he does just that, slow and teasing. Afterwards, Takumi's the one burying his face in his shoulder now, and Leo thinks he's simply embarrassed until he feels him grab his waist and hike his hips up, and that's the only warning he gets before Takumi's driving into him faster and deeper.

 

A startled gasp escapes him and he ends up having to hold on to him tight to ride out the overwhelming waves of pleasure rocking his body. His legs tighten around Takumi's waist and both his hands tangle themselves in his hair. Their combined weight along with the harsher thrusts presses him deeper into the mattress like he's being crushed, but Leo doesn't mind it at all. He quickly discovers he likes the feeling of being trapped, like Takumi has no intention of letting him escape. He probably doesn't even have such sinister intentions, as kind as he is, or maybe he might, as equally possessive and jealous as he can get. If he did Takumi would be far too embarrassed to admit it, so Leo likes to pretend. The forcible movement causes him to accidentally tug his hair, but before he can quickly apologize he catches the low moan of pleasure Takumi tries to bury in his neck and decides not to. He's into that sort of thing, apparently. Leo feels himself smile even through the rougher movement and tightens his grip in those locks a just little more.

 

The bed creaks under them harshly but it fades into background noise with how loud they increasingly get. If anyone were home they'd definitely hear them, they'd be caught. The thought makes Leo laugh excitedly through his own moans, and Takumi inhales and nuzzles his neck fondly as if in response to it. He mentioned, once, almost asleep at 3AM on the phone that he likes the way Leo's laugh sounds, as he so rarely did so. Leo burrows his face in his shoulder in return and takes everything he gives him, even as he gets faster and harder and either of them can hardly breathe, their shared heat almost suffocating them both. He could die like this, Leo thinks, and he wouldn't mind it at all. As long as Takumi kept holding him just like this.

 

He the one to give in first, of course, with a helpless cry spilling from his lips. He's not entirely sure if physical stamina is linked to sexual but it'd make enough sense, and he's not exactly the most athletic of the two of them. But it's fine that way, because when he melts jelly-limbed back into the bed, his legs and arms unwinding themselves from Takumi from the loss of strength he doesn't mind the continued rocking inside of him, despite the electric shocks coursing through his body from a still-fresh orgasm. He likes gazing up at Takumi's face, eyes shut and twisted in pleasure and if he listens closely he can hear him moaning his name quietly and desperately over and over like a spell. Leo's heart swells again and he tiredly reaches up to cup his face in hands, smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks and answers "Yes," with every call of his name, soft and soothing until Takumi finally comes apart, practically sobbing and collapsing against his chest and Leo sucks in a sharp breath and the burst of heat that fills him up. He holds him close and runs a calming hand through his loose locks, letting him ride it out until it's over while his own toes curl into the sheets from the sensation.

 

They lay like that for as long as they feel like, possibly dozing off for a few minutes at some point, because the next time Leo opens his eyes the room is near dark with only a few rays left of the setting sun illuminating the room. He's about to reach over to where he knows the lamp is next to the bed when he feels a hand close over his own and drop it back into the bed. It doesn't move, so Leo intertwines their fingers together, happily enjoying the warmth radiating from them. "You can leave it like that," He hears Takumi mutter tiredly.

 

"I thought you were scared of the dark."

 

"I haven't been scared of the dark since I was a kid!" Takumi suddenly shoots up, face flushed and glaring and the relaxed mood is instantly shattered. It makes Leo smile anyway. "And who the hell told you that, anyway?"

 

"Maybe I just know you're a scaredy-cat." Leo can't resist reaching up to pinch at his nose and Takumi smacks his hand away, irritated. Leo cups his cheeks in his hands instead and Takumi doesn't smack those away, so he assumes it's fine.

 

"Is your curiosity sated?" He asks softly. Takumi's silent for a bit, like he's thinking about a life-altering decision than a simple yes-or-no question. Leo waits patiently all the same. He's not expecting anything more to come out of this, and he feels genuinely alright with that. He's happy it happened it at all with their relationship still in-tact and wouldn't make a move to push anything, even if he longs for something more himself. Putting his own feelings second has been a life-long talent of his.

 

"... If I said yes," Takumi finally says, quietly, nervous. "Does that mean we can't do this again?"

 

Leo just blinks. "Do you want to keep doing this?"

 

"You said so yourself, didn't you? That it's common enough between close friends or whatever," Takumi mutters, blushing and looking to the side. Of the two of them, Leo thinks Takumi if anything would be more likely to know what's normal between close friends considering he has quite a few. None of them come quite as close as Leo ended up, though, and that's something Leo holds within himself with pride.

 

"I did say that, yes." He never said it was true, however.

 

"So... it's fine, isn't it?" Takumi sinks on top of his chest, his voice probably muffled on purpose. "If you want to, I mean."

 

"I do." Leo answers, easily, almost too quickly. He has no reason to be embarrassed much anymore, considering what they've just done. He's both surprised and not that Takumi still is, though maybe that'll change within time. They'll have plenty of time to explore this now, apparently. His brain doesn't quite catch up to this happening but his heart certainly is, he wonders if Takumi can feel it pounding. Surely he must.

 

Takumi finally faces him again with wide eyes and after a pause, simply says "Okay," before he realizes how stupid he sounds and laughs a little bit. Leo responds with an "Okay" of his own and laughs along with him. Takumi finally rolls off of him afterwards and sits at the edge of the bed, stretching lazily while Leo doesn't feel like moving an inch. He's more okay with staying in bed, watching the muscles in Takumi's back stretch and contract but the drying seed within him quickly becomes too irritating to ignore.

 

"We probably need to shower or something," Takumi comments, easily reading his mind. "Um, I guess you should go first since you're..." He flushes and looks away from Leo and the dried come splattered against his stomach and thighs. "... Yeah," he finishes, lamely.

 

"What a gentleman." Leo teases, finally bringing himself to sit up and stretching his own aching limbs and moves to sit next to him. He's definitely going to feel this tomorrow, and the thought is exquisite. "I could, or we could just go in together."

 

"Huh!?" Takumi shoots him a startled look like he genuinely wasn't expecting that. Leo just quirks an eyebrow back at him.

 

"Is it such a big deal at this point? It'll save time and water." Leo gets up, walking over to where Takumi's bath towel is lazily thrown across his computer chair and wraps it around himself, casually stealing it for himself. He's fully aware he's spoiling himself a little, but he'll let himself indulge in it a little bit. "Come on."

 

Takumi just stares at him in disbelief that turns into exasperation and gets up too, and Leo knows he's won. Leo's quickly discovering Takumi's quite weak to his whims, and probably that's not good at all. He'll become more spoiled that way.

 

"Don't steal my towels." He says in annoyance, following him out the room and Leo doesn't see him smile when he laughs merrily in response.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @souteijin  
> tumblr - callheaven (main)/nightingays (art blog). i'm rarely on my main nowadays but i post pretty frequently on my art blog o/
> 
> please scream about takuleo with me.


End file.
